


Until It Breaks

by SuggestiveScribe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Iwa for all your Bottom Iwa Needs, I mean this is really just if you need to get your [redacted] [redacted], M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Switching, or if you need to [redacted] [redacted] so you can [redacted], the most plotless thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We could get caught." </p><p>Oikawa just hummed, fingers sliding around the front of Iwaizumi's hips and slipping up under the hem of his work shirt. "But we're closed," he cooed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until It Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Punch me in the nose for the title, I'm still laughing about it.

"Oikawa, we're--"

Iwaizumi's hushed tone was bitten into silence, a hissing breath moving past his teeth as Oikawa pressed more firmly against his back.

Iwaizumi's hips lurched forward, grinding even harder against the edge of the counter.

Oikawa leaned into him, breath huffing out against the back of Iwaizumi's neck, "We're what, hmm?" His own hips tilted forward, the strain against his pants tingling with friction as it slid between the rounded loll of Iwaizumi's cheeks.

Iwaizumi's breath was coming in heavy bursts, his tanned skin cooled into something ethereal and gorgeous in the dimly lit room, brightened mostly by moonlight. "We could get caught," Iwaizumi finally managed to whisper, eyes sliding back to regard Oikawa with disdain even though his hips were pushing back against Oikawa's in a search for more touch, more sensation.

Oikawa just hummed, fingers sliding around the front of Iwaizumi's hips and slipping up under the hem of his work shirt. "But we're closed," he cooed. The tips of his fingers made contact with superheated flesh, the flush of Iwaizumi's excitement apparently seeping up through his abdomen and across his chest. Oikawa's fingers pinched down, squeezing at the perk of Iwaizumi's nipple.

Iwaizumi moaned, low and rough, and his head bobbed forward as his eyes squeezed closed.

Oikawa leaned even further forward, breath whispering out behind the shell of Iwaizumi's ear, "And I love it when you're needy like this."

Iwaizumi's shoulders shuddered, the crisp fabric of his polo shirt trembling. There was the occasional sound of tires against pavement, nearing and growing farther away, and the nonchalant sweep of headlights through the small coffee shop. But mostly it was just the twinkle of vehicles in the distance, brake lights and turn signals, and the faraway illumination of other stores along with the steady glare of the moon.

Oikawa's fingers pinched down, harder.

Iwaizumi groaned, voice bouncing off all the corners of the shop and then echoing down into the shadows.

Oikawa felt his cock surge with his heart, the pulsing need flushing his cheeks hot all over again. When he exhaled it was with a conscious attempt at evenness.

He tilted his head inward, kissing just under Iwaizumi's ear and feeling the reflexive shudder work down all the way into his legs. He took the lobe into his mouth, sucking, gently, before pinching it hard between his teeth.

Iwaizumi's hips shoved backward again, against the resistance of Oikawa's own, and his fist slammed down against the counter. Bottles of syrup and paper cups rattled.

Oikawa rolled his hips against Iwaizumi as he whispered, "Do you want me to stop?"

Iwaizumi made a noise, a low guttural thing, as he ground his hips against the edge of the counter.

"Okay," Oikawa answered quaintly.

"Stop screwing with me," Iwaizumi hissed, body undulating against the counter and Oikawa both. "If you're gonna... if..."

Oikawa sunk his teeth into the back of Iwaizumi's neck, sucking the warm skin into his mouth. Iwaizumi's back bowed inward as his head tipped back, and Oikawa made sure to print his mark nice and clean into Iwaizumi's skin.

"Oikawa--"

"Mmm," Oikawa disengaged, pulling away with some reluctance before stepping away from Iwaizumi entirely. "Stay there."

Oikawa's body was immediately layered with the chill of the coffee shop; Iwaizumi's body heat no longer feeding into his own. He took a few steps toward their things, piled together in readiness for closing, and unzipped his bag. He rustled around a bit before he found the bottle, all the more suspicious for its lack of a label.

When he turned around he saw Iwaizumi gritting his teeth, hand clenched into a fist on the counter where he was bent over. Oikawa lightly clicked his tongue, "You look so frustrated Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi squeezed his eyes closed, "Just shut up and get over here."

Oikawa was glad Iwaizumi wasn't looking at him, because the moon was definitely bright enough to light up the grin that sliced across his face.

Oikawa returned, free hand wrapping around and pulling open the leather of Iwaizumi's belt. When his hand slid over Iwaizumi's boxers he could feel the patch of damp spreading from the press of his cock. His grin grew wider.

Oikawa took a moment, a moment he drew too long for no reason other than to watch the impatient rattle of Iwaizumi's breathing, and liberally coated his fingers in lube. When he slipped below the confines of Iwaizumi's boxers and slid the pad of his index finger against his entrance, Iwaizumi's hips jumped back into the touch and he gasped.

"Needy," Oikawa cooed, voice still smooth in spite of the slide of precum he felt spill from his own cock.

"Shut up," Iwaizumi whispered, diffused and thin in his want.

Oikawa pressed his finger in against the puckered flesh, and he saw the reflexive clench and unclench of Iwaizumi's jaw in the moonlight as he readied himself. Oikawa liked being able to watch his face; in the darkness Iwaizumi was less worried about hiding it, was a little less guarded than he typically allowed himself.

Oikawa slid his fingers slow and taunting over his entrance, head tilting on his neck as he watched Iwaizumi's face twist. His lips parted on the intake of breath, his head tipping back ever so slightly as if he had to gulp the air in rather than simply breathe it.

Oikawa pushed a tad more pressure against him. Iwaizumi's eyelashes fluttered as his eyes rolled back in his head.

He was pretty, like this. Oikawa could never tell him that though; he'd never get to see it again.

Oikawa slid past the first barrier of resistance, past the taunting pressure of the first knuckle and down to the second. Iwaizumi groaned, a noise that rose from low in that broad chest of his, and he opened up like the burning pressure was a relief.

Oikawa felt himself spilling more, slicking up his boxers in a way that made his skin crawl, but he couldn't be distracted by that when Iwaizumi's body was pulsing around him. Oikawa didn't know if it was the cool slick of the lube or the chill of the air or both, but sinking into Iwaizumi felt akin to dissolving something tingling cold into something slick and hot and _boiling_.

Oikawa felt his mouth open, lips parting on the shiver of his breath, and his eyes went warm and half lidded as he started moving within Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi's body sunk downward, lending all his weight to his forearms on the counter as Oikawa steadily pulled rippling sensation down his spine. Oikawa waited for him, waited until he was lightly pushing back against Oikawa's hand in an unconscious search for more, and then slid into him with another finger.

That brought Iwaizumi's body to a halt, and his rim gripped tight around Oikawa's fingers. Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi's heartbeat wrapped around him, the too-quick flutter as he groaned and adjusted. It made Oikawa bite his lips closed to squelch the noise that rose in his throat.

"Ah, Oikawa, I--"

Oikawa moved in a slow, steady rhythm, and delicately turned his wrist so that he could push blaring pressure down against his prostate.

Iwaizumi took a gasping breath, choking on a noise that sounded strangled and breathless, and pushed his hips hard against Oikawa's hand.

Oikawa moved quicker then, fucking into him with his fingers so that he could hear the whined response of every thrust. Iwaizumi lurched forward so that he could grind his cock in against the counter, and that made the noises grow in desperation and volume. Oikawa scissored his fingers, spreading Iwaizumi open, and dragged the stretch all the way to the rim of his entrance.

Iwaizumi made a sound, an animal noise that rattled Oikawa's bones and made his cock surge so desperately it made him feel borderline manic.

" _Jesus_ Iwa-chan," Oikawa breathed, grinding his hips into the side of Iwaizumi.

"Oikawa," he wheezed, and the undulations of his hips looked rather hard, a bit unwieldy. "Tooru--"

Oikawa's eyes blinked wide and he jerked away from Iwaizumi and yanked him away from the counter.

Iwaizumi huffed a damaged breath as Oikawa's fingers stilled, and his hips shivered at the sudden lack of friction. When Iwaizumi's eyes slid open they were pools of heat and need, his jaw slack, and he coughed a small breath.

If Oikawa hadn't been very determined to sink hilt-deep in Iwaizumi, he could have come just from the look alone.

" _Christ_ ," Oikawa said with a shake of his head before easing his fingers from Iwaizumi. One of Iwaizumi's eyes twitched, but that was all he offered by way of wincing. Oikawa took one step toward their bags, "I'll--"

"You don't need one."

Oikawa glanced back at him, his mouth open just a bit around silence.

Iwaizumi was staring at him, "You don't need one. Tonight."

Oikawa had to blink down at the ground to steady himself. He swallowed, but his response still came out weak, "Okay."

He moved back over toward Iwaizumi, grabbing the lube off the counter after he unbuttoned his own slacks. His boxers were a slippery mess, but they were soon forgotten around his ankles as he dumped the cool liquid over his cock.

It was startling, and even sliding his hand over himself made his cock surge hot and hard beneath his palm.

When he aligned their hips Iwaizumi turned his gaze forward again, the back of his neck burning red even in the limited light. Oikawa pressed his cock against Iwaizumi's entrance, watching slick meet slick. Iwaizumi's shoulders shook like he was freezing, and the tendons in his neck gave away the clenching of his jaw.

Oikawa pressed in slow, too slow, but he couldn't help but watch as his cockhead coaxed Iwaizumi open, spread him wider to accommodate his girth.

He heard Iwaizumi hissing, but it wasn't until the flushed pink head of Oikawa's cock had disappeared and his shaft was squeezed hard and tight that he allowed for his own groan.

He paused, already gasping at the overwhelming pressure and heat of it. Iwaizumi's insides were so hot, so welcoming and malleable around the intrusion of Oikawa's length. It made him want to delve further, sink deeper, thrust hard and long and forever into Iwaizumi until they were both broken.

He felt Iwaizumi unraveling around him, body opening up and hips pushing back for more. Oikawa huffed a breath and then plunged into him, swinging his hips forward until Iwaizumi's entrance was gripping his base.

" _Fuck_ ," Iwaizumi's fingers bowed against the counter, fingernails failing to dig into the laminate surface.

Oikawa leaned forward, leaving a smattering of kisses all over the broad stretch of Iwaizumi's shoulders, and then began to move.

They both groaned, voices bouncing off the counter and the walls and the tiled floor. Oikawa started with kisses, kisses all over because he loved the _taste_ of Iwaizumi, the musky sweat and clean aftershave and smell that he could roll around his tongue. But the kisses grew more aggressive with every thrust, teeth printing into strong shoulders and back and neck, and soon he was moaning with Iwaizumi's skin pinched between his teeth.

Every suck of flesh made Iwaizumi's hips buck backward, breath rushing from his chest.

"Oikawa, fuck, _Oikawa_."

Oikawa felt his fingertips dig into the flesh around Iwaizumi's hip, but he forced the other hand to slip around tenderly reaching for the slick bob of Iwaizumi's cock. The moment his fingers made contact Iwaizumi groaned. Oikawa slid his thumb over the head, slipping around in a thick smear of precum that had drizzled down the entirety of his length.

Iwaizumi's breaths went immediately erratic, his hips stuttering out of rhythm.

Oikawa took a trembling inhale before whispering, " _Mm_ you take me so nice Hajime."

There was a groan, a noise that was definitely covering something like a whimper, and then Iwaizumi started shoving his hips back hard against Oikawa, meeting him to the hilt with every single thrust.

Oikawa felt himself inhaling sharply with every rush of friction over his length, muttering small words and praises that he couldn't even keep track of. He dipped his head, hips swinging hard to meet him and build the startling mount of pleasure in his veins, "So good-- _Hajime_."

Iwaizumi slammed his fist down on the counter as he borderline shouted in orgasm, hips shaking out of rhythm as he spilled thick and hot over Oikawa's hand.

Oikawa felt Iwaizumi's body pulse around him, squeezing and clinging in steady waves as Iwaizumi's body lurched and his growls tapered off into soft keening gasps for air.

Oikawa felt his legs shaking, mind clear and receptive to every wet slide and grip of sensation without need to hold back. He dipped his head into the crook of Iwaizumi's shoulder, licking over the tender bites he'd etched into his skin. Oikawa didn't stop stroking hard and fast over his cock; he kept his motions going to match the ever quickening pace of his hips.

Iwaizumi's eyes were barely open, breath labored, body shivering. Oikawa watched him, watched the slouch of his jaw and glaze of his eyes. He dug into him with his thrusts, grinding down against his prostate, and Iwaizumi's hips jerked.

" _Tooru_ ," he wheezed, face cracking, breaking. He was unguarded and sheened with sweat, ebony eyelashes dark enough to contrast with the night around them.

Oikawa felt himself climbing, and he thrust harder, tore Iwaizumi open in oversensitivity.

Iwaizumi started shaking, violently, and Oikawa felt his cock surge harder in his hand.

"Fuck," Iwaizumi breathed, " _Fuck_."

Then his throat was cracking on dry syllables, and his hips were jerking forward again, hard and fast and uncontrolled. Then Oikawa felt it, not the spill of cum but rather the second reflexive pulse around his cock, and Iwaizumi's moan was more like a cry as he came dry.

Oikawa came instantly, spilling into Iwaizumi for what felt like ages, waves and waves of it cresting and crashing as their hips slammed together. Finally he felt the end, the slow taper down into languid limbs and drowsy heat.

Iwaizumi's shoulders slouched, the counter supporting almost all his weight. Oikawa collapsed atop him, mostly, allowing the shivers to quiver out of his limbs as he pressed his face in against Iwaizumi's back. His heartbeat was strong, exactly as you'd imagine Iwaizumi Hajime's heartbeat would sound, and it made Oikawa feel safe. Peaceful.

It wasn't until another car passed by that Oikawa realized they were still at work, attached, naked.

Oikawa straightened, then slowly pulled himself from Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi barely moved. Oikawa had half a mind to check if he'd fallen asleep standing up. Eventually he turned his head, hazy eyes turned up at Oikawa.

Oikawa was buckling his pants, "Hey there."

Iwaizumi closed his eyes again, then moved to stand. He clumsily grasped at his pants and heaved them back up over his hips.

Oikawa quickly ran his hand through his hair, "You feel okay?"

Iwaizumi paused, then plainly and bluntly answered, "I feel broken."

Oikawa laughed, even as Iwaizumi sunk down to the floor and leaned his head back against the cabinet.

"Well," Oikawa said, crouching down beside him, "that _was_ my goal."

Iwaizumi lazily opened his eyes, "You're awful."

Oikawa leaned forward, reaching up to grab the lube off the countertop, "I know."

Iwaizumi watched his movement, "Tomorrow I'll get you back." He sighed, low and content, "I'll break you instead."

Oikawa smiled, "Promise?"

The grin that sloshed across Iwaizumi's face made Oikawa's heart start fluttering all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this count as a Coffee Shop AU  
> [suggestivescribe.tumblr.com](http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [If You're Going to Hit It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952593) by [tastewithouttalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent)




End file.
